


first trial

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This is Bad, also didnt know how to end it whoops, are susie and julie dating? i have no clue, but i was anxious and slammed some words out, susie hasnt made her stabby ruler yet, the entity is a vague bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Susie lands in her first trial





	first trial

When she was flung into her first trial alone, the entity was loud. By the time she noticed her leggings weren't soaked in blood and freezing cold anymore, the entity had given her the task of killing even more people. Susie's heart dropped, she was already involved in one murder she didn't want to happen. 

Susie tried to argue with the Voice that she didn't have a weapon, but it told her to work it out before the survivors got away. 

Clicks and whirring came from the room beside her, she peaked around the door frame to find a man, working away at a generator. He sighed nervously and wiped sweat away from his forehead before sticking his hands back into the increasingly loud machine. The Entity instructed her to kill him before he finished.

Glancing around herself, she tried to find something as a weapon. An old snowboard and debris, nothing useful. She looked back to check on him, he was still working away, and she noticed the broken glass on the door. Susie pried a sharp long piece from the corner of the wooden door, something she could use temporarily as long as she was careful not to cut her own hand. Her mask rested behind her head, hidden by her hoodie, and she worked the strap around so it moved to the front and covered her face.

Before she even made it passed the door, the lights above the generator flickered on, lighting up the room. The man turned on his heels to leave, only he ran into Susie. A shriek escaped him and he stumbled backwards, leaving out of the window. She jumped out quick behind him and glanced around for any sign of him. She catches the black of his pants as he turned the corner of the building.

She's hot on his trail but he's fast and maybe she wouldn't have caught him if he hadn't hesitated before choosing which way to run but she lunges forward and the glass slashes his shirt, white quickly being replaced with red. He's slower now that he's Injuried and she uses the time to wipe the blood from the glass on the sleeve of her hoodie to keep it from slipping in her hand.

The chase goes on for minutes and she knows that running with that cut has got to hurt and eventually his adrenaline will run out and it'll get to him, giving her enough time to strike again. Except he catches her off guard, slamming a pallet down in her face so quickly it stuns her for a moment. She curses as she hops over the wood and sure enough he's nowhere to be found. 

Susie grunts in frustration and wonders when the entity was going to yell at her or give her new instructions but the voice never came back, leaving her to find the man alone. 

After circling the nearby area for what seemed like ages, she gives up and goes to look somewhere else when she hears a muffled yelp. Moving to where the cry came from, she hears someone whispering an apology, and the man assures them he's alright. 

The lady treating his side notices her first. She goes to spring on them but the lady shines a bright fucking light directly in her face and all she can see is dark spots. Susie tries to blink it away fast as she listens for any signs of them. 

They moved away fast and as soon as she gets her vision back, a loud siren goes off. The voice tells her she better hurry. Susie dashes for the noise, weaving her way between and over obstacles as fast as her legs could carry her. 

The man stands watch nervously, alongside the lady that ruined her chances of getting him and a guy in a beanie. One's holding down a lever, too, but all she cares about is in the man with the tie. He's hurt and it'll be easier for her to pick off if the others didn't try some more bullshit. 

She comes out from behind a pile of junk, right near him and swipes the shard of glass at him. He screams loudly. She can't tell if she's hit him or not but she tries it again. 

"Hurry up with that gate!" The lady shouts as she jumps in front of Susie, taking the hit instead of the guy. She gets angry and slashes at her again, this time it leaves a bloody line across her throat. The smell of it is almost sickening, but she's far too pissed off to care anymore. 

"Fuck, Claudette!" The man panics at the sight of her holding her throat. The gate opens and the guy in the beanie pulls her towards him. They go through the gate together and disappear through the fog.

The remaining two glance at each other, the redhead girl that opened the gate nodded at the man and he heads through the gate, too.

It's just them alone, in a tense stare down that reminds her of a duel in a cowboy movie. If the redhead turned to run through, she'd get slashed easily before she made it. But she's got a smirk on her face. She's too cocky, Susie thinks, it'd be nice to knock her down a few pegs. 

"So what's your name, new girl?" She's acting like a bitch, all Susie wants is to cut her up. 

"Not gonna talk?" The girl drops her smirk and raises an eyebrow instead. She idles from her running position now, just a few more moments and Susie'll jump on her. 

"'Hair's pretty. Never seen a killer with pink hair before." 

She called her… a killer.. God, what did her friends drag her into? They've definitely gone too far.

"C'mon, do something!" And Susie runs at her and throws her shard of glass forward as hard as she could. The redhead dodges it with ease and while Susie recovers from that, she moves further into the gate. 

Her hands go to her ears like moose antlers and she sticks her tongue out, taunting Susie to come and get her. 

Susie moves closer and swipes again, she's so close she can taste it, but the redhead takes a step back and a barricade protects her as she heads off into the fog.

"What now?" Susie asks out loud, frustrated. 

The voice doesn't reply, instead she's knocked forward with a horrible piercing pain through her chest. A spider-like claw protruding from her chest and she can hear her blood dripping onto the concrete underneath her..

/Displeased…You failed./

She gasps for air. She's on the cold floor of the abandoned lodge but this time Julie is above her, calming her down and stroking back her hair. 

Joey and Frank stand nearby too, and Susie is almost convinced it was a dream but she can feel the glass piece still in her hand.

"What the fuck is happening?" Frank shouts, "The fucking body is gone and- and this isn't fucking normal! We can't leave and Susie just appears out of goddamn nowhere!" 

She sees Joey place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and then Julie presses her cheek gently to get Susie to look at her, "You alright, babe? What happened?" 

Words don't leave her mouth. She just sobs. The feeling of the entity through her chest was still there although there was no hole in her hoodie, or chest, to prove it ever happened. 

Julie kisses her forehead, "It's alright, you're safe now. Just breathe."

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Park eats metal yall


End file.
